


Famous Red Cape

by NoisySheepish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisySheepish/pseuds/NoisySheepish
Summary: What can I tell you, my sister, my killerWhat can I possibly say?或者：一封Lena现任给她前任的信（？）
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 11





	Famous Red Cape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muverhaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/gifts).



> 一篇送给@谟禾 的小短篇，用以答谢微博上的粮
> 
> 灵感来源于Leonard Cohen的Famous Blue Raincoat，不过我忍不住写成了个HE，因为……supercorp这两个角色已经够惨了，而且Supergirl要“挂袍”了，所以……
> 
> 一发完结，欢迎帮忙捉虫
> 
> Enjoy～

Dear Supergirl，

现在是凌晨四点，我坐在一间乡间木屋里给你写信。我身边是闪烁着彩灯的圣诞树。树是我白天去林子里砍回来的，有点太大了，拖进门之后我才发现它比天花板还高，不得不拖出去重新修剪一次。Lena负责装饰，她坚持要爬上梯子挂星星。你知道她的……看着她挺着肚子站到椅子上去挂星星，我心都快从胸腔里蹦出来了，早知道我就把圣诞树砍得只剩膝盖高了。尽管她跟我强调她只是怀孕，不是玻璃娃娃，只要足够小心就没事。还跟我做鬼脸说大不了让我英雄救美。但我就是没办法停止担心，你懂吗？

本来今年我拒绝了和其他人一起到夏威夷过圣诞，就是因为她预产期不远了，我不敢冒险让她飞来飞去。再说了，她也不喜欢坐飞机。所以我们才会到这个National City周边的森林小屋里，过只有我们两个人的圣诞节。结果她竟然爬上椅子去挂星星！她竟然爬上爬下地去挂星星！她下来以后说她只是爬上了一张椅子，又不是坐飞船去摘星星了。她有一个生物学的PhD，她很清楚自己身体情况，但我还是……

算了，不提这茬了。我拗不过她，你知道的。说回圣诞树吧。我帮你挂了一个小小的S标志上去，你的家徽。我知道氪星不过圣诞节，但，方圆五十公里内唯一的商店里竟然还剩一套超级英雄的圣诞树挂饰！谁会想到呢？除了S徽章以外，还有蝙蝠、绿灯、闪电诸如此类的。但Lena在这个假期里能容忍的超级英雄元素有限，你也知道这一点……我跟她保证了，这个圣诞假期，家里不会出现任何和超级英雄有关的东西，所以……抱歉你的朋友们的标志不能登上我们的圣诞树了，或许下次？

这里很冷。我们刚一到达就开始着手准备柴火，保证无论日夜，壁炉里都有暖烘烘的火焰跳动。当然了，我给Lena准备了充足的毛毯和衣物。毕竟她现在的身体状况，万一着凉了可是个大问题。她不像你，她是人类。人类是脆弱的生物，冷到了会生病，太热了会生病，太累了会生病，心情不好也会生病。所以我保证这个假期这个家里不会出现任何和超级英雄或者Supergirl有关的事务，她保证远离工作、充足的休息、睡眠、合理均衡的营养摄入。所以除了必要的家务以外，我们把大部分时间都用在窝在沙发上，卷在毯子里，手里捧着热红酒（当然是无酒精的版本），一起看我带来的圣诞电影合集。你能想象吗？Lena以前从来没在圣诞节看过圣诞电影！连《真爱至上》都没看过！我做饭的时候，她就在一边看书。我觉得她在偷看我，虽然每次我看过去，她似乎都在聚精会神地研究她的书本。大概只是我的错觉？毕竟她看我有什么好掩饰的，又不是Luthor看Super。

说起书，她带了好多书，远远超出我觉得一个人能在假期这么短短几天能看完的量了。但相比她盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕发邮件、处理生意、记录未来的实验思路、为董事会那群老东西头痛，我觉得还是让她埋首书本里当个书呆子吧。而且我真喜欢看她戴着眼镜，披着头发，裹着毛毯，蜷缩在沙发上看书的样子啊。当我在厨房里忙活的时候，转身看到她，就感觉……就感觉很安心，就像再一次确认我在家里。她有多得毫无必要的房产（虽然她坚持是“我们的房产”），National City的顶层公寓、Luthor家阴森的老宅、世界各地的别墅和庄园。但很奇怪，我觉得哪一处都没有在这个小小的木屋里，看见她坐在炉边捧着热茶或者热红酒看书的时候，感觉更像我们的家了。

对了，告诉你一个秘密。我看到她把你送她的戒指偷偷带来了，你在只身前往拯救世界前那晚塞给她的那枚戒指。不是说我有意见或者怎么样的，但最开始提出用”不准出现和Supergirl有关的东西“来交换一个“不准加班的假期”的人又不是我……

昨天早上醒了之后，我们两个都不想起床，就赖在床上，面对面看着对方。她突然笑了。我问她笑什么，她跟我说，她做了一个梦。我问她梦到了什么，她说梦见你第一次到她的办公室来采访她，在阳台降落，穿着红蓝相间的制服，红色的披风在身后飘扬。她跟你打完招呼之后倒了个水，一转身就发现办公室里塞满了花。我抗议她违反了“假期里不准提及超级英雄和Supergirl相关事务”的守则，她挑了挑眉说，她说的是Kara Danvers，不是Supergirl。我还能说什么？我只能说用花堆满了办公室的又不是Kara Danvers。她说所以这只是梦，梦里的你才可能主动。我在想，等天亮了以后，是不是该开车去城里试试运气，看看还有没有还在营业的花店？或许我能给她买一束花回来？或者，买点种子回来？木屋前面有一块空地，或许可以种成一个小花园，她以后可以跟孩子一起在花园里种花、浇水、拔草，像她以前提过的，和她的生母一起生活在爱尔兰时一样——“那个时候我从来不担心会把双手弄脏。”对！就这个！我要帮他们开辟一个花园！我们的女儿也不必担心把手弄脏！

说起花，我还记得你去拯救世界音讯全无的日子里（实在是相当长的一段时间），她每天都在办公室的花瓶里放一朵花，跟当年挤满Kara Danvers办公室的是同一种。我猜那个时候，她就已经原谅你了。上次我们见到你的时候，你从不知道哪个世界的末日穿越回来，奄奄一息，制服破破烂烂的。你那著名的红色斗篷被撕成了几缕，耷拉在肩头，跟从前那个叉着腰神气活现的混蛋仿佛不是同一个人。Alex第一个扑了上去。Lena站在一边没有动，但你昏迷的时候，她每天有空就待在DEO的特殊病房里，号称“作为DEO的特别研究员应该密切关注项目的进展”，谁不知道她的项目就是你呢？但……你知道她的。Lena就是Lena。

哦，她刚刚醒了。我问是不是我吵醒她了，她说不是。她问我在做什么，我说在给你写信。可能她睡迷糊了，没有再提“不提超级英雄”的度假准则，只说让我替她向你问好。

我还有什么要跟你说的呢？我猜我有点想你了，只是一点点。Lena和我早就原谅了你，即便你曾经欺骗过她，是个鲁莽而又迟钝的傻瓜，总是容易沉迷于搭上小命去拯救这个星球，让它免遭和你故乡一样覆灭的命运。为此，你忽略了你身边的人，你甚至忽略了你自己。我猜你从来没有从氪星的毁灭中恢复过来，所以你总是容易过于迷恋身为Supergirl，过于沉浸于当一个英雄，热切地将自己置身于生命危险之中。

我不是说拯救地球或者当National City的国民英雄是什么容易的事，但你或许在无意识地追寻着壮烈的牺牲——像你多年前本应为氪星做的那样。这让你永不疲惫，甚至有些过于热切地以身犯险。在你心底里的某一个角落，你痛恨Kara Zor-El的命运，痛恨自己成为了最后一个成功离开的幸运儿。在漂浮在茫茫太空中时，你也想过，此刻自己如果死在这个小小的太空舱里，也再没有任何人会为她哭泣了。彻底的孤独给你面对一切的勇气，就像一个没有筹码的赌徒不会害怕赌输。你以为这就是无畏，无畏就意味勇气。

你以为当一个英雄需要的是强壮和勇气，其中包括对死亡的不以为然。但经历了这一切——Midvale，National City，无限的末日和危机，还有和Lena的分别……我想你也已经明白，英雄也有弱点和恐惧。事实上，懂得自己弱点和恐惧的英雄，才能成为英雄。Lena、Alex、Eliza、Winn……他们是你的软肋，但也是你勇气的来源。氪星人的超人力量或许来源于黄太阳光，但内心的力量和希望，永远来自身边的人给予的爱。将自己与她们隔绝，无异于躲在不见天日的黑暗处。Supergirl或许总得孤身拯救世界，但你已经不再是独自在无尽黑夜里漂流的Kara Zor-El。在地球上，你有明天依然会升起的太阳，有爱人，有亲人，有朋友，有家可回。

如果你在拯救世界的途中感觉即将迷失的话，欢迎来我们家停留一下，无论是为了我还是为了Lena，就像从太阳汲取力量一样，这个家也会给你力量。

最后，谢谢你，Supergirl。尽管你曾经是个傻瓜，但你救了Lena，救了所有人，坚持活了下来。然后才会有今天的一切，有我和Lena在这间小木屋里，平静而幸福地等待圣诞节，还有以后新生命的到来。还有以后，很多很多个明天的到来。

这封信写得比我计划得要久，太阳就快升起来了。我要回到Lena身边去了，不然她就该抱怨我不在身边的时候，被窝总是太冷了。最后，我们期待着假期后你的归来。

圣诞快乐，Supergirl。

Sincerely,

Kara Danvers


End file.
